


Exorcism

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to chase away ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030518) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> I read the brilliant [Haunted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1030518) by [uniquepov](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov) while at work, and then this happened because I hated thinking of poor James left suffering alone...
> 
> Many thanks (and credit) to uniquepov - apologies for borrowing your idea (:

_Chill fingers brush his neck..._

James jolts upright, eyes wide, gasping for breath. His face, pale in the muted light from the window, is marred by a look of fear, and a shiver runs the length of his body despite the warmth of the bedroom.

Clutching at the duvet pooled in his lap, he wishes he knew a prayer to – 

An arm slips around his shoulders, but this one is warm, solid: real. James lets it draw him down into the protection of a secure embrace that drives away ghosts and banishes dreams.

He is safe now, and he sleeps.


End file.
